


Path To Healing

by autumn93



Series: Road to Recovery [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nivanfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn93/pseuds/autumn93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers didn't know how he survived the underwater oil rig incident. So now, with his unexpected new life, he has some adjusting to do and some feelings to sort out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

_beep. beep. beep._

Piers slowly cracked his eyes open. He saw light, but he did not _see_ anything. Faintly, at the very edge of his senses he could feel something -- _someone_ watching him. Blinking owlishly, he tried to will his eyes to focus. After a while, the room swims into clarity. Sitting up, he felt a sharp pain on his right side.

_beep. beep. beep._

There was white everywhere, he noted with dismay. Why was he here? Who brought him? Another sharp tug at his side caused him to look down…to where what used to be his arm was.


	2. Panic

Piers was not sure how to feel. He was staring at the mangled mess called an arm. He was getting bits and pieces of his memory back – it was not much – but the pieces her got were horrifying. All of Alpha team except the Captain were dead… _the Captain_! Suddenly the white in the room was suffocating. There was water rushing in his ears. He was _certain_ his heart was going to break through his already damage ribcage.

“Captain!” Piers shouted.

_beepbeEPbeEpbEepbeepBeEpbeePbeepBEEEEEP._

Hearing no response, his anxiety rose to the point of desperate rage. He didn’t hear the doctors come in, but he felt the effects of the sedative almost immediately.


	3. Displaced.

“Mr. Nivans.”

Piers began to stir at the sound of his name. Like the first time, the lights were too bright, the room smelled too clean, he barely remembered things, and he could barely move.

“Mr. Nivans, can you hear me?”

“Ugh, yeah. Why can’t I move?” He began to tug at his restraints.

“I’m Doctor Kerrington, you became hostile when you were last awake, so the nurses administered a sedative.”

Piers frowned, “Where _am_ I?”

Taking a seat next to him, Doctor Kerrington sighed. “This is a lab in the BSAA. You’ve been here for about 4 months now.” 


	4. Blur

Four months. He had survived; he had actually survived that terrible nightmare of the underground oilrig. The mission he did not expect to come home from. Being so, he had only sought to immortalize himself in his captain’s memory. Piers remembered that thing – all slime and bone – bursting from the large spun cocoon. Then he remembered earth-shattering, white-hot pain in his shoulder. After that, it is like a huge blur with the most important parts in frightening clarity. The syringe. The mutation. The sickening feelings in his gut that this time they might not make it out in one piece.


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't actually have a place of birth for Piers, so I closed my eyes and randomly picked a place.

"Doctor, what happens now?" Piers asked quietly.

"Well, we notify your next of kin to see if there’s someone willing to help get you back on your feet." The doctor smiled warmly.

Piers frowned at that. "I left all my family back in Des Moines when I was 18. I'm certain that none of them wants to see me again." Piers clicked his jaw shut. 

The doctor sensed a sensitive subject, thus didn't pry. "Then I guess we'll have to go the alternative route. We'll place you with the only other contact you have - a Chris Redfield."

Piers paled.


End file.
